


Archibald

by kaypancake



Category: La Passe-Miroir - Christelle Dabos, La Passe-Miroir | The Mirror Visitor - Christelle Dabos
Genre: Angst, Archibald is a Mess, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Ophelia is a sweetheart, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, everyone is bi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaypancake/pseuds/kaypancake
Summary: Il avait raté sa chance. Et il n'arrivait plus à se réjouir de leur bonheur.





	Archibald

Archibald avait tout fait. Il avait tout fait pour paraître content pour eux. Vraiment.

Pourtant ça faisait tellement mal de les voir.

Il avait souri lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Il avait eut un air attendri lorsqu'il avait vu Thorn et Ophélie enlacer leurs mains et se regarder amoureusement. Il ne disait rien lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient.

Archibald avait tout fait. Pour être le meilleur des amis.

Mais son cœur se serrait lorsque Thorn lançait ce regard amouraché à Ophélie. Lorsqu'ils s'étreignaient ou se chamaillaient.

Il aurait pu être à la place d'Ophélie. Ça aurait pu être lui à la place. S'il avait arrêté de se mentir, d'agir comme un idiot. S'il n'avait pas enfoui ses sentiments. S'il avait décidé de vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait.

Son cœur se serrait et son âme semblait étouffer. Cela aurait pu être lui qui embrassait Thorn. Lui qui se réveillait à ses côtés.

Parce que Archibald savait que Thorn l'avait aimé. Avant. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'Archibald ne répondrait pas. Ne le prendrait pas au sérieux. Ne ferait pas le premier pas. Ni le deuxième. Ni tous les autres.

Avant qu'il ne rencontre Ophélie et qu'il trouve l'amour ailleurs. Ils étaient heureux. Si heureux.

Archibald mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'aimait pas les voir comme ça. À se chamailler. À rire à des choses que seul eux comprenait. À s'embrasser. À s'aimer.

Comme s'ils avaient trouvé la paix. Comme si la vie était devenue plus douce.

Alors qu'Archibald se consumait près d'eux.

Parce qu'il voulait les voir épanouis. Mais qu'il était jaloux. Tellement jaloux. Il en voulait à Ophélie d'avoir ce qu'il n'a jamais su obtenir. Il lui en voulait tellement. Il en voulait à Thorn de ne pas l'avoir attendu. Il leur en voulait.

Il s'en voulait. Il se haïssait de ne pas pouvoir être content de leur amour et de leur innocence. Il se haïssait de tant de haine. De jalousie. Et de méchanceté.

Archibald se haïssait.

Parce qu'il était horrible. Il était poison. Il n'était que douleur.  
Et ils étaient là. Avec leurs yeux de chien battu à demander ce qu'il n'allait pas. Archibald assurait que tout allait bien. Que c'était la fatigue, que ce n'était rien.

Mais Ophélie était toujours là. Avec sa gentillesse destructrice. Avec sa mine inquiète qui tuait Archibald à petit feu. Et un jour, il partit.

C'était une douce nuit de printemps. Il avait quitté la Citacielle. C'était maintenant des étoiles par millier qui l'entourait, essayait de l'en dissuader. Des étoiles qui lui demandait pardon et qui chantaient des cantiques éternelles. C'était un ciel noir et bleu sombre qui perlait de tristesse et de vide. De douleur et de fin.

C'était une douce nuit.


End file.
